Jack Winters
by The Torivor
Summary: The story of an original character of my own design. It may skip around alot so keep up. Feel free to review. Also feel free to ask questions. If you dont understand something then I will be more than happy to explain :) It's unfinished but I will be adding more chapters as they are completed.
1. Chapter 1 (09-21 05:17:15)

It was Trinity Day. I was 9 years old. And everything was perfect. The whole family was at our mansion. Aunts, uncles, cousins, the entire Winters bloodline was to attend our grand party. I was beside my mother, I looked up at her and smiled. Her bright blue eyes the same as mine. "Jackson dear, find your father for me will you?" She said and smiled. I smiled back "Of course Mother." And I went to look for him. I turned a corner and smelled a familiar scent, although I could not identify it. "It must be another exotic dish!" I thought to myself and smiled. I made my way through the throng of family members stopping a few times to say hello to an aunt or two. I checked room after room but I could not find him. Eventually I made my toward the piano room, the place where most if family gathered. As I got closer I heard a piano end its song and then clapping. "Yes he must be there!" Our clan hailed from a long line of famous piano players. My father played for the queen herself once. I enter the piano room and through the aunts and uncles and cousins I saw my father, unlit cigar in his mouth and taking a bow. I stood there as he took a matchbox from his coat and drew a match. It was at this very moment I pinpointed what the smell that still stung my nostrils was. Propane. I reached out for my father and willed my voice to reach him but it was too late. The match sparked and in a split second everything was fire. Our castle cracked. The initial blast rocketed me onto my back the heat the came after barely singed my hair. My family in the room however were incinerated in an instant. I looked onto the crowd but I could no longer recognize a single face anymore. I looked around and it was as if I had entered hell itself. "Mother". I thought to myself. I pulled my dress shirt up to my nose to prevent myself from inhaling smoke and I was on my feet sprinting full force toward where I had last saw her dodgeing patches of fire as I went. I took a short cut through an off room. As I burst through the door I saw her collapsed on the ground rubble covering her. Not moving. I ran toward her and threw the debris to the side. I kneeled to her side and turned her over her face pale and covered in ash. "Mother! Mother!!" I pleaded for her to respond and finally her eyes opened slightly, her chest faintly rising and falling. "My...strapping lad..." she said softly she slowly put a hand to my tear stained cheek. I placed my hand on hers. Her eyes closed and arm went limp. "Dont worry, I will get you out!" I looked around but saw nothing but flames...and a door. I rushed toward it and tried the handle but the lock was melted . I backed up and charged into it with my shoulder. It didn't budge. I tried again. Nothing. I slammed my shoulder into it over and over and still it wouldn't move. My lungs were full of ash and acid gas. I looked around for another way found nothing. I went to try the door again but I heard a loud breaking noise as I was showered with chared embers from above. I looked up just in time to see the flamming support beam crash down on top of me.My vision was blurred. My arms pinned to my side by the sheer weight of the flamming piece of lumber. I struggled to free myself but I already exhausted all of my energy. I heard shouts of my family trying to escape in another room, then screams then silence. The flame slowly traveled down the wood until it finally connected with my face. I pulled my head away as far as it would go but it was not enough. It first caressed my face, tickling it, then it grew larger. The fire engulfed the bottom of my face. I struggled more but it was no use. I tried to scream but smoke replaced my shouts. I watched as the relentless fire tore at my face. The smell of my own burning flesh assulted my nose. I was blacking out. The grip of the fire around my neck was too much for me. The last thing I remember of that night were the shouts of a fireman and the thought of my mother. Then there was nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2

White. A bright light. Was this it? No. There was something else. A silhouette. And voices. My mother perhaps? Jack thought to himself. He willed himself to wake. His vision returned to him and he focused on the shadow. The silhouette cleared and it was not his mother that sat beside him. But a girl no older than himself. Her eyes a dark blue and her hair was black. She was wearing a yellow dress. He slowly turned his head, realizing he was lying in a hospital bed. Bandages covered the entire bottom portion of his face. It was difficult to breath. A woman was sitting in the chair next to him, and there was a man standing behind her, arms crossed, and a serpent protuding from his shoulder. As peculiar as it was he did not care. He only had one thought in his mind. His mother. He tried to right himself but a piecing pain in his chest prevented him from doing so. The movement drawing the attention of all three people. "He's awake!" The girl jumped as it suprised her. Jack tried once more to rise but the man rushed to stop him. "Jack you have cracked ribs and severe third degree burns!" But Jack was not listening. "Where is she...!?" He said his throat raspy. "Who Jack?". "My mother!!" He responded as loud as he voice would allow him. The man and woman looked at each other. A few painful seconds passed and finally the man spoke. "She...she didn't make." He said in a soft voice. Jack felt tears well in his eyes. "Who...did?" Jack said fighting to hold back tears. "You... you were the only survivor...". "No...NO! He yelled as he rose from the bed, ignoring all pains. Tears now freely streamed down his face seeping into the bandages and stinging his burned face. The man fought to keep him down at the same tried not to hurt him further. "Jack stop this now, you're on life support!" A nearby docter heard the struggle and rushed into the room and injected Jack with a seditive. The effects where near instant and Jack collapsed back into the bed. Still conscious he looked at the people now all now standing. Jack was panting but calmed. "Who are you people... and why are you here?" Jack asked in contempt. "We are the Conciellos. We were friends of your father. When you were born he asked that if anything were to happen to him we would take care of you. My name is Roberto this is my wife Selene and our daughter Siena." Jack glanced at them. Selene wore a smile of pity. Siena's smile on the other hand was genuine. She reached a hand out in greeting. "You can call me Squigly if you'd like!". Jack went to shake her hand but found that he could not move his arm. "Oh, right." Squigly said and she put down her hand. "And the dragon?" Jack said focusing on it for the first time. "Yes Robert how could you ever forget about me?" Said the dragon in a calm voice. It had sharp fangs and a rather small head and body that resembled a snake. "Oh of course. This is Leviathan. He is our family parasite." Roberto said. "It is a pleasure" said the dragon, and it smiled at him. Jack never thought he would see a dragon smile in his lifetime. Jack all of a sudden felt very tired. The little energy he had was spent trying to escape the bed, combined with the effects of the seditave now taking their full effects on him. He quicky passed out. The doctor still in the room asked Roberto and Selena to come with him to fill out some paperwork. "Stay with him" Selena told Squigly. "Yes, of course" she replyed and looked at the boy that lay before her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning. Her parents were still gone. Squigly began to doze. "Sienna" a voice said softly. At first she thought it was the sleep catching up with her. Then she heard it again "Sienna". She opened her eyes. A boy lay before her. Maybe a little older than herself. Piercing blue eyes, brown hair and bandages covered his mouth. Then she remembered where she was and who this boy was. He was Jack Winters. His face burnt and his family lost to flame. He was to live with her and her family. "Sienna" Jack said once more to get her attention. "Please, call me Squigly." She said with a smile. "Yes...Squigly." He whispered. "Can you find an extra pillow for me? My back is killing me". "Yes of course." She said as she stood. "Thank you" Jack performed the best smile he could. As she reached the door, She heard Jack once more. "And remember to shut the door. It is quite loud out there." She smiled at him and left the room, closing the door behind her softly, and went of to find a nurse. Squigly's parents soon returned to the room but as they went to open the door they found that it was locked. Roberto looked through the window in the door and saw that Squigly was missing and the bed was empty. He saw feet on the other side of the bed on the floor convulsing. He tried the door again and heard the heart moniter beep slower and slower. He yelled for a nurse but by the time anyone arrived Leviathan had already broken down the door. Roberto reached Jack's unmoving body lying on the floor. The plug for his own life support clutched in his hand. He quickly lifted Jack back onto the bed. Doctors rushed in with a set of shock paddles. "Stand back sir!" One of the doctors shouted as the group went to work on Jack. Roberto grabbed one by the collar. "You bring this boy back to us do you hear me?!" Selena pulled Roberto back into the hallway. Sqiugly rounded the corner, the sound of a droning heart monitor greeted her and instantly she knew her mistake. She ran down the hallway toward the room. Her father saw her. "We told you to stay with him!" He said angrily. "I-I'm sorry!" Tears weld up in her eyes. Selene put a hand on her husbands shoulder. "She didn't know." She said. Roberto sat back down and rubbed his eyes. As they were talking 2 controlled shocks were administered to Jack but the droning continued. On the third, Jack's life returned to him. His eyes opened and he drew a deep painful breath from the life support, now reestablished. Jack coughed, his chest heaving, his eyes wide. The family rushed inside. "Jack! Oh thank goodness!" Selena said with relief, tears in her eyes. But Jack ignored her. Squigly followed behind her still clutching the pillow. "Why on earth would you try anything like that?!" Roberto asked angrily. The doctors still checking his vitals. Jack looked him dead in the eye and said with tears in his eyes " My entire family tree was burned to the ground, with only the stump remaining! I should have died with my family, with a death like that comes honor...and with honor... redemption! He was crying now. Roberto suddenly felt bad. Sympathy replaced anger. He sat down next to Jack and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack... nobody should have to suffer a loss like this at such a young age. But we are here for you. You father trusted me to care for you, and I will respect that trust, even in death." Jack looked into his eyes and knew there was sincerity in his words. "Alright..." Jack said. The man stood. "Good." Squigly shouldered her way through to Jack, pillow in tow. Jack looked at her. "I'm sorry I tricked you... could you forgive me?" He asked. Squigly looked up and looked at him. "Only if you promise to never try anything like that again." He tried his best to smile. "I promise" Squigly smiled back and unexpectely hugged him. He braced for pain but instead felt warmth. He hugged her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack exited the car. He gazed upon the large manor. This was to be his home for the rest of his life. The past few days he had spent in the hospital recovering and getting to know the Contiellos. He vaguely remembered meeting Roberto once when him and his father preformed together. Although he did not remember Leviathan. As he walked up the steps the door swung open and Squigly stood there with a smile on her face. "Come on Jack!" She said as she grabbed Jack's hand and excitedly pulled him inside the house, nearly pulling him off his feet. Jack had spent the last few days aqainting himself with her. She was good company. Not to mention kind. He looked up at the grand house. It was as big as his, maybe bigger...he thought to himself. She lead him through the house and eventually into a large room with multiple couches. Roberto and Selene sat on one such couch. They smiled as Jack and Squigly entered the room. "Hello Jack. Welcome to your new house." Selene said. "Thank you" Jack responded quietly. "We have a gift for you" Roberto said as he pulled out a flat white box. He handed it to Squigly and she brought it to Jack. Jack blushed in surprise. He opened the box and a black, bottom faced mask lay inside. He was confused at first but then quickly realized that the white bandages were still wraped around his mouth. He picked it up and examined it. "I picked it out. It's adjustable and even waterproof!" Squigly said excitedly. Jack was surprised. His new family was kind beyond belief, and he knew their kindness was genuine. "Th-thank you." Jack stuttered. He didn't know what else to say. "Well, try it on." Roberto said. Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Well, um..." Jack pointed to his mouth. All three of them looked at him, confused. Then all in sync they all understood. "Down the hall, to the left dear." said Selene. "Thank you" he said awkwardly. So far nobody knew what his face looked like, not even him. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. He reached the bathroom. And closed the door and locked it. He looked at himself in the mirror, and looked at the bandages. Under them he could feel nothing. He reached behind his head and slowly started to unravel his bandages. He closed his eyes as the wrappings fell to the ground. His heart was racing. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. In a split second he had seen everything he needed to. He picked up the mask and wrapped it around his face and connected it behind his head. He opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. The mask fit like it was made for him and covered every burn and scar. It was perfect.

Jack walked back toward the room. He was wearing his new mask and he doubted that he would take it off very often. He had no intention of showing his new family what he truly looked like. He entered the room and the family all looked at him. "Well don't you look dashing!" said Leviathan. "Yes quite handsome." said Selene. Jack knew they were exaggerating, but he appreciated it anyway. Nothing really changed but the mask did look natural. "Thank you." I love it." Jack said. Squigly had a big smile on her face, obviously pleased that he likes it. "Squigly dear show him around a little more will you?" Said Roberto. "Ok!" said as she offered Jack her hand. He took it and they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Squigly lead Jack around the house pointing out each room as they went. She took him outside to the garden where they had a pool and a bench swing. She was still holding his hand. It was soft and warm. Jack still felt bad for using her, although she seemed to have already forgotten about it. She has been nothing but kind to him. She lead him around some more and eventually they made it upstairs. "And this, is your room. It used to be the guest room but it's your's now." They entered the room and it was as big as his old room. "I'll let you get settled in." She said. "Thank you Squigly." he said. She smiled and left. He sat on the side of the bed. He couldn't really settle in. He had nothing to his name. Everything was lost in the fire. He layed down. He didn't want to think about it. He got up and opened the closet. It was full of clothes, all his size. He closed the closet and went to the window he opened the curtains and it had a beautiful view of the backyard. As he looked he heard a knock at the door. "Dinners ready!" It was Squigly. "Whenever your ready" she added and he heard her go downstairs. Jack closed the curtains and headed downstairs too.

Jack was greeted by a large dinner. Servents brought out dishes and plased them infront of the family. "A momentous meal for a momentous occasion!" said Roberto holding his glass towards Jack. The family started eating. Jack smiled and picked up his fork and then a wave of embarassment hit him. His face flushed red. He put his fork down. Squigly noticed the movement and realized what was wrong. She whispered something to her mother. She looked at Jack and nodded. Squigly stood up and picked up her plate then motioned for Jack to the same. "Come on, I have a plan." She said. He did and followed her out the back door leading to the back yard. It was dark out. She took a seat at the porch table and he took a seat across from her. The moon was the only source of light, and he could hardly see his plate let alone Squigly. Then it dawned on him. He could take his mask off freely. "You're a genius!" He said. He heard a giggle in the darkness. "I try." She said simply. Jack took his mask off and placed it on the table and started to eat in shadow.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire. Everything he saw was fire. He felt the flames. He smelled the smoke. He heard the screams. He saw his mother. "You didn't save us" she said as she was consumed by fire. "I tried! You have to believe me I tried!" He said desperately. "You didn't save us." Tears flowed from his eyes. As they hit the ground they evaporated instantly. "You didn't save me." The fire grew around him, the screams pircing his ears and he too was consumed. The embers wrapped around him, he braced for the burning but he felt no pain. Instead. He felt a gentle warmth. He woke up in a cold sweat. His door was open and light flooded into his room. Only then did he realize the weight around his stomach. He looked down and saw that Squigly had her arms wrapped around him. Her head on his chest. She wore a long night gown and her eyes were closed. "Squigly! What are you doing?" He whispered loudly. She looked up at him. "You were having... a nightmare again." She said tiredly. Her eyes were on the edge of sleep. "You kept shouting and was worried about you." She was warm around him. Jack sighed. This was the forth night in a row he had the same nightmare. He put a hand on her head. "Go back to bed." He said softly. "Will you be ok?" She asked. "I will be fine." He lied. She sat up and looked him in the eye. "Why won't you tell me what you dream about? Maybe I could help." She said sitting up. Jack had been reluctant to tell her. "It's about my family." He said. He proceeded to tell Squigly about his nightmares. He described how his family haunted his dreams."Jack...let me see your face." She said causally. Jack was taken aback by the sudden request. "N-no!" He said. He promised himself he would never show anyone his face. Especially Squigly. He did not want her to think different of him because of his appearance. "Why not?" She asked "Because you will be scared of me." He quickly replied. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad!" She said. "Thats what I said too!" He retaliated. "I promise I won't be scared" she said. Jack paused. "You promise?" He asked. "I promise." she said with a smile. Jack considered it for a moment. "Fine." Jack said hesitantly. He backed his head into the shadow cast by his door. Jack slowly took off his mask. His face still hidden in darkness. "Are you sure you won't be scared?" He asked. Squigly smiled "Of course not." She said reassuringly. Jack slowly revealed himself, his face bathed in light. The bottom of his face was waxy and mottled red, with the edge of his lips singed to reveal a flash of white teeth. His cheeks burnt away into a permanent deathly grin. He stared downward, afraid to look her in the eye. She looked at him for a moment before putting a hand to his cheek. He flinched at her touch. He looked up at her, staring into her eyes. In them he did not see fear or disgust, but compassion. She smiled at him. "I think you're quite handsome." She said. But before he could respond she did something that he never expected in a thousand years. She kissed him. Their lips locked and in an instant all of his demons melted away until there was just him and her. Of course the burns made it awkward but neither of them seemed to mind. After a moment or two they broke away and looked at each other. Then they both smiled. They continued to talk until they eventually fell asleep together. Hand in hand. From that point on, Jack never had nightmare again.


	7. Chapter 7

Roberto had hired a piano instructor. for Jack. He had insisted that he continued to practice his trade. The stern looking instructor was tall, had gray hair, a hooked nose a sharp chin. He also seemed to be ancient. "My name is Franz Chopin. I will be your new piano instructor." Jack raised an eyebrow at the old man, then looked to Roberto. "With all due respect this is a waste of money." Jack said. Roberto scowled. "Be nice! He is the best piano instructor in New Meridian. He can teach anyone." He said. "That's right young man. Now lets get to it! Chop chop!" He said walking into the piano room. Jack rolled his eyes and followed him. Roberto decided to wait outside for a while. He could not hear anything from the behind the closed door. After a few minutes he decided to leave when suddenly the door swung open and the old man walked briskly out. "What's the matter?" Roberto asked. Jack walked out of the room behind him. "There is nothing that I can teach him." The old man said heading for the exit. Roberto walked after him. "What do you mean by that?!" He demanded. Franz turned "It seems... that he has already mastered the art." He said reluctantly. "I will still require payment in full for my trouble." He said opening the door. "But you said-" Roberto started before being interrupted by a "Good day." And having the door shut in his face. Roberto stood there. "How rude!" Leviathan said. Jack casually walked up to them. "He may have been the best piano instructor in New Meridian, but my father was the best piano player in the WORLD" he said before walking away.

Jack decided to find Squigly. She had mentioned earlier today that she would be practicing as well. He had not yet heard her sing and was eager to listen to her. He searched until he heard somethimg truly enchanting. He followed the sound to a room. As he approached he peaked around the corner and there she was. The sunlight shone upon her through the window and her hair glistened in the rays. Her arm was raised and eyes were closed. She was singing a beautiful opera song. Her voice sounded like an angel straight from heaven. She was naturally saprano and her opera was as pure as a mountain spring. He leaned in closer as to not miss a single note. Jack began to lean to far and suddenly lost his footing sending him stumbling into the room. He landed face first onto the floor. Noticing him Squigly jumped in suprise. Jack sat up dazed. "My word! Are you alright Jack?" Selene asked kneeling down to him. He sat up and looked at the two. He had been so enchanted by Squigly that he hadn't even noticed her mother. "Yes I'm fine I was just...listening." He said in reply. Squigly giggled. "Did you like it?" She asked him. Jack stood up and brushed himself off. "So much that I forgot how to stand." He said. They both shared a laugh. "Have you ever performed before?" He asked her. "No... Not yet anyways." She said. "Hopefully both of your first performances will be together. There is no better combination than opera and piano" Selene said. "Speaking of which shouldn't you be practicing with that piano instructor? I thought I heard him arrive." She said. Jack smiled under his mask. "He was here. Let's just say he was under qualified."


	8. Chapter 8

As time past Jack and Squigly soon became very close. After all, they spent most of their time together. They were homeschooled together, ate together, practiced together, trained together, sometimes even slept together. But as weeks turned to months, friendship turned to love. It was not long before their love caught the eye of Squigly's parents.

Roberto sat both of them down and then sat himself down across from them. Were they in trouble? Jack couldn't think of anything they had done. "Do you love my daughter?" Roberto asked bluntly. Jack was suprised at the question. He swallowed. Was that wrong? Was it taboo? Was he forbidden? In any case, he knew he could not lie to the man who took him in. And he would never hide his feelings. Jack sat up as straight as possible. "Yes. More than anything in this world." After his answer. Roberto turned to Squigly. "And do you love him?" He asked. Squigly grabbed Jack's hand. "With all my heart." She said. Jack's heart skipped a beat at her words. Until now their love had been unspoken. Roberto considered their answers. After a moment he nodded his head. "Alright then." He said simply. "Love is a rare thing. Some people go their entire lives without finding it. Others simply never try. But I know true love when I see it." He said standing up. "You two take care of each other, alright?" He asked. Jack and Squigly glanced at each other. "Yeah alright" "Yes of course". They said. "Good." He said walking off. They sat in silence until he left the room. Jack and Squigly spent the rest if the day practicing, until Roberto once again called for them. "Jack, Squigly, I want you to meet a good family friend of ours." Roberto said. They stood in front of a tall man He had very sharp features and a certain aura around him...an aura of deception. "Hello children. My name is Lorenzo Medici." He said. "Lorenzo has been very good to our family. He and his family funds the opera house we preform at. He is joining us today to discuss some business." Roberto said. Lorenzo extended a hand to Jack first. Jack made no effort to shake it. Instead he looked at him. He had to force himself to look into his eyes. In them he found nothing. Every fiber of his being wanted to take Squigly as far away from him as possible. Seeing that Jack had no intention of shaking his hand he instead reached toward Squigly. Squigly, being her kind self, went to shake it. Before she could Jack grabbed other Squigly's hand and pulled her away before they could make contact. She looked at him. "C'mon. Let's go..." he said leading her out of the room. "What's wrong? She asked. Jack said nothing as he practically dragged her up stairs. He led her into his room and roughly closed the door. "What's the matter?" she asked again. "I don't like that man. He's... I just don't know..." Jack said with frustration in his voice. Squigly put a hand on his cheek. "Jack it's fine! If dad trusts him, then that's good enough for me." Jack put a hand on hers. "I suppose you are right... I just dont want anything to happen to you..."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack clashed with Roberto. The blade of Roberto's sword grinded in between Jack's two katar. "My attacks are getting closer!" Jack said through the steel of their weapons. "But you're still missing!" Roberto replied, as Leviathan's tail arced in from above. Jack, expecting the attack, disengaged one of his katar, opening up the claw and catching the tail in between. "And you're getting slow!" He said planting his katar into the ground tail and all. "Touche!" Leviathan said suprised. (One year prior) Jack exited his room and closed the door behind him. His hair was still wet from his shower. Jack walked downstairs toward the one room in the house he had never been in before. Today was his and Squigly's first day of training. He stopped just outside the door. It was a large sliding door with an intricate dragon painted on. He slid the door open and looked inside. It was a large dojo like room with padded floors and a wall full of weapons on the far side. Squigly, Roberto and Leviathan where already inside and greeted him as he closed the door behind. Squigly wore a dull purple button up shirt and lighter pink tights. She wore her hair up in two buns for perhaps the first time Jack had ever seen. He himself wore black training pants and a dark blue compressed shirt and of course his mask. "Good morning Jack." she said. She seemed excited. He however was nervous. He never really was a fighter. "Today you start your training. My father taught me and his father taught him. So now it is my duty to teach the next generation." Roberto said. He was holding a silver sword with a hooded handle. Jack raised his hand and asked. "What exactly are we training to fight for?" Roberto smiled. "Anything. A world like this can be fraught with corrupt people." He said. "Not to mention war is coming swiftly." Leviathan added. "We won't be drafted will we?" Squigly asked. Roberto laughed lightly. "Not likely my dear." He said as he turned and started to walk towards the far wall. Squigly and Jack looked at each other. Then they began to walk after him. They reached the wall and Roberto turned to face them. "Jack you will be first." He said. Jack was suprised. "Alright." he said reluctantly. "Now pick one of your choosing." Roberto said. Jack looked the weapon wall up and down. It was lined with every sort of spear, sword, dagger, and mace imaginable. Something shiny reflected light into his eyes drawing his attention. He walked over and saw a pair of gauntleted daggers. Roberto saw Jack eyeing the weapons. Jack took one of the blades off of the wall and held it in his hands. It was compact and light weight. He made a few slashes in the air. Roberto smiled. "Did you find one you like?" He asked. Jack nodded his head. "Yes. Yes I think so." He said. Jack took the best combat stance he could. "Now... attack me!" Roberto said taking his combat stance. His sword outstreched and one arm behind his back. Leviathan's sharp tail was also arced similar to a scorpion ready to strike. Jack halfheartedly swiped with the blade. Roberto leaned back a little dodgeing the attack. "Oh come on Jack, you can do better than that!" Roberto said. Jack slashed twice, faster this time. He effortlessly evaded the attack and Leviathan in turn wrapped his tail around Jack's legs, tripping him. He the landed on his backside. Squigly stifled a laugh. Jack got back up and rushed Roberto flailing his blade wildly. Roberto gracefully dodged and danced out of the way of each attack. Jack was panting. Roberto however did not even break a sweat. Before Jack could try again, Roberto swung downward with the blade. Jack's eyes widened and he raised his arms up to try and block the attack. He cluched the grip of the katar and closed his eyes to brace for the impact. (present) Now you will face your biggest challenge yet. Roberto said. Jack smiled "Trust me, I'm ready." He said confidently. Roberto too smiled and pointed behind Jack. Squigly stood there. Jack looked back to Roberto. "You can't be serious." He said. "Oh but I am." He replied. Jack turned to Squigly. "I can't do this. I have no wish to attack you" he said. Squigly was smiling ear to ear. "What's the matter? Don't want to wrestle me to the ground?" She said smuggly. Jack went to speak but paused. "I now wish to attack you." He said. "Lets just call this a... lovers quarrel." she said dropping into a fighting stance. Jack discarded his weapons. "Loser does dishes?" He asked, also taking a combat stance. "You're on!"


	10. Chapter 10

Today was Selene's Birthday. Family and guests were already arriving. With the Contiellos, every celebration was a grand celebration. Earlier that week Jack and Squigly went into town and bought her a gift. It was a brand new set of hair combs. It was Squigly's idea to get them. Jack was now holding that gift waiting for Squigly downstairs. They wanted to give them to her together. Squigly walked down the steps wearing a yellow dress and her hair in her signature pigtails. "Do I look alright?" She asked. Jack smiled. "Thats a dumb question to ask." He said as he took her hand as she descended, kissing it when she reached the bottom. Together they walked up to Selena. She was greeting a group of party goers. "Happy birthday mom!" Squigly said hugging her. "Thank you dear." She said hugging her back. Jack handed Selene the present. "For you, from us!" He said. "Aw you shouldn't have." She said taking the box. They both smiled as she unwrapped the present. She opened the box and pulled the gift out. "Oh you shouldn't have! They are lovely." Selene said closing the box. She planted a kiss onto Squigly's cheek and then one onto Jack's forehead. "Now you two go have fun."

As party went on until the night time, the band started to play an elegant song, full of instruments of every kind. "Shall we dance good sir?" Squigly said with curtsy. "But of course my lady!" Jack said offering her his hand. She took it and Jack put his hand around her waist as she put a hand on his shoulder. Jack lead Squigly around the dance floor. Every movement was in pefect rhythm. Every step was in tune. Even their breathing was in complete sync. They glided around the room for the rest of the song.

As the song ended, Jack dipped Squigly down holding her head. They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each others eyes. Thier faces got closer. Their lips inches away. All of a sudden the front door was busted down. A tall woman entered. She wore a veil and a shawl over her shoulder. But her most defining feature was the large gun that replaced her arm. Several other women wearing masks poured into the house. All of them carried guns. The tall woman took a glass of wine from a tray. Roberto approched them "What is the meaning of this?! I demand that you... **_BAM_** Roberto fell to the ground. The crowd started to panic. "Happy birthday Selene. Time to blow out your candles." The women began to open fire upon the crowd. Jack dropped to the ground pulling Squigly with him, avoiding the hail of gunfire. People were screaming all around Jack and Squigly. "We need to leave, NOW." Jack said pulling Squigly up from the ground and running. "But what about mom and dad?!" She yelled. Jack ignored her. He was focused on keeping her safe. He pulled her into a hallway. As the turned the corner Jack ran into something and fell backward. He looked up and saw that it was actually someone. The tall woman. "And just where do you think your going?" She said grabbing Squigly by her hair. "Get AWAY!" Jack said trying to stand up. Before he could the wind was knocked out of him by a kick to the gut by the tall woman. She started dragging Squigly down the hallway by her hair. "Jack! JAACK!" She called his name. By the time Jack's breath returned to him they had already turned the corner. Jack stood up and rushed down the hall. He turned the corner to see Squigly on her knees a couple feet away from Selene. Bodies lay dead on the floor. Several shooters were in the room with them. Squigly was crying up against the wall, desperate to get away from the hand that still cluched her hair. The woman put the gun to Squigly's temple. "Don't forget to make a wish!" The woman said. Then time seemed to stand still. No noise. No movement.

 ** _BAM_**


	11. Chapter 11

"No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. Squigly fell to the ground. Dead. The life gone from her eyes. Jack felt nothing but rage. He did not know who these people were or what they wanted, but all Jack knew is he wanted their heads. He looked around him and saw his adopted father's antique rifle mounted on the mantle. He quickly ripped the weapon off the wall and clutched it in his hands. He knew it was no longer operational, but the sleek silver bayonet however was as sharp as the day it was forged. He pointed the weapon toward the nearest intruder. Jack charged the masked woman, rushing at her full speed while unleashing a blood curdling scream of rage. "YOU ANIMALS! FILTHY, SOULLESS, ANIMALS!!" She turned toward him just in time to see herself impaled through the heart, and pushed to the ground. Jack pulled the blade from the body. Her comrade heard the scream and pointed her gun toward Jack and fired. Jack, already running, jumped out of the way out of shear instinct, dodging the bullet. Jack closed the distance quickly. She fired again but Jack ducked out of the way just in time and bashed her face with the butt of the gun. She was still realing from the blow as he slashed her neck open. She gripped her severed throat trying to save herself in vain as she collapsed. Jack looked at where Squigly lie, her killer still stood over her body. Her large gun was still smoking. The gun she used to kill the one he loved most. Their eyes locked. Jack raised the rifle, the blood soaked blade glistened in the light. He charged at her, the bayonet destined for her heart. She did not move. Jack aproached her and prepared to stab but she instead grabbed the gun by the barrel using the momentum of the charge against Jack. He fell to the ground and attempted to get up but was instead greeted by a headspliting back hand with her gun. Jack was sent flying. He hit the ground hard. She walked toward Jack, sprawled out on the floor, his vision blurred. More of her lackys ran in. One of them pointed her gun at Jack ready to finish him off but her superior put and hand on her shoulder and said "No, I have plans for this one." She walked back to Selene. She was crying "Please... give me back my family ... Roberto... Squigly... save them all!" She was not talking to a person, but instead a strange glowing skull... It reacted to her request and glowed brighter. The people who lie dead in the room now rose. Selene began to glow. In a brilliant flash she was trasformed into a monster made of bone. Jack could not believe his eyes. He heard a voice. It was Roberto. He was still alive! He was laying on the ground, Leviathan was no longer attached to him leaving a bloody hole in his arm. "Don't let anyone touch her, do you understand...? Stop anybody who gets close...even me!" He muttered. Jack went to get up but instead was met by the veiled woman. "Time to go." she told him and delivered a kick to his temple. Jack blacked out.

Jack slowly regained consciousness. His head was pounding. He was locked in a dark room with a single light and a window on one wall. Jack then remembered Squigly, and the army of the dead he had witnessed. Was she among their ranks? He was bound to a wall with chains. He pulled aginst the chains but it was no use. He went to try again but someone entered the room. He could not tell who it was. "Hello there." The figure said. He had a mechanical tone to his voice. "Where am I... who are you?!" Jack asked. "This is Lab 6. And I-" he stepped into the light.


	12. Chapter 12

"-am Brain Drain" The light revealed him to be a robotic huminoid. His brain was exposed in a glass tank on his head and he wore a brown trench coat. His eyes glowed red. He walked towards Jack "And I think we are going to become VERY good friends." He laughed softly. "What do you want with me?" Jack asked. Brain Drain looked at him. "You see...our main goal here is to protect the people of the Canopy king." Jack looked back "Protect them from what exactly?" "Why the Skullgirl of course!" Brain Drain replied. Jack looked puzzled "The...Skullgirl?" But then he flashed back. "Selene... the dead rose... "Yes! Precisely!" Brain Drain replied. Jack shook his head. "Where do I fit into all of this?" Brain Drain squated down to his level. "You my boy, are going to become the first generation of genetically enhanced warriors built to destroy the Skullgirl!" He said proudly. "So in other words-" Jack looked up. "-your guinea pig?" He asked in contempt. "No no no! You will be a pioneer of science! You will save countless lives! You will be a hero!" Brain drain said grandiosely. "No...I won't do it!" Jack said. Brain Drain laughed. "You see Jack, you don't have a choice. Everyone thinks you are dead, along with all the Concielllos." Jack's eyes widened. "They're all...dead?" He asked softly. "They sure are." Brain Drain replied nonchalantly. Jack's head fell. Tears streamed down his face. "Human life is such a fragile thing. But here we will make you faster and stronger. You can even save the ones you love from death." Brain Drain said coaxingly. "Everybody I love is already dead..." Jack muttered. Brain Drain laughed. "Then what is there to lose?!" He was still laughing slightly as he took out a syringe and injected Jack with it. Jack instantly felt tired. Everything was a blur. Some things he could make out. He was being strapped to a machine. More things were being injected. He was connected to a heart monitor. The machine he was strapped to turned on. He could hear somthing spinning right behind his neck and then he felt pain. A searing pain on his neck as if it was skin was being tore off. He could feel it rip at him. He wanted to scream but couldn't. His blood was taken from him using syringes and replaced with something else, something cold. He began to black out from pain. Right before he passed out he felt something being inserted into the back of his neck. Then nothing. Jack woke up. He did not know how long he had been out. His neck still burned. The places where he had been injected still stung. The temperature in the room dropped significantly. He saw his breath when he opened his mouth. "How do you feel?" Brain Drain asked. "W-what...did you d-do to me?" Jack was shivering uncontrollably. His fingers felt like they would fall off at any moment. "We simply installed the 'Gelum' system into you. We also gave you synthetic blood needed to accommodate such a parasite." He thought of Leviathan "P-paras-ite?" Jack studdered. "Yes, you were given one of many artificial parasites. Now lets see if we can wake her up." Jack looked up at the window to see Brain Drain push a lever forwards. As soon as he did Jack was hit with a wave a pain through his whole body and especially his head. He screamed in pain. Brain Drain pushed the lever further and Jack screamed in shear agony. Sparks flew from the machine he was strapped to. The light in the room flickered. Brain Drain pushed it further and further and Jack exploded in cascade of ice. His restraints froze to his arms and soon broke off. He fell to the ground on his knees, still screaming. Brain Drain pushed the lever as far as it would go. As he did, pillars of ice erupted from Jack's back piercing the ceiling and pushing through the roof of the building. A man burst through the door to the other room and began to yell at Brain Drain. As they argued the building around them crumbled. Jack collapsed, his heart monitor droned. Both men saw this and looked at each other then quickly escaped the building. The entire building was destroyed leaving nothing but rubble and several pillars of ice towering into the sky. Jack Winters was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Rain pelted New Meridian. A boy stumbled through the streets. His heart no longer beat. He was dead. Step after painful step he tried to make his way home. He tripped and fell to his knees. He was cold. Tears mixed with the rain. Why couldn't she had just lived? Was this the fate she deserved? Was this really meant to be? He was so cold... He looked at his hands. They were a pale blue color. He couldn't feel his fingers. He didn't know what to do. What _COULD_ he do? All of a sudden, a small snowflake landed on his palm. He looked closer at the snowflake. Snow season wasn't for another 5 months. Suddenly he heard a voice. He looked around. No one. He heard it again. This time it sounded like it was coming from below. He looked at the snowflake that lay on his palm. It was a faint whisper. Another delicate snowflake fell on his shoulder, accompanied by another whisper. He looked to the sky. One by one snowflakes filled the sky. Ten of thousands of snowflakes fell to the ground, accompanied by tens of thousands of voices, all talking, shouting, screaming. He tried to cover up his ears but it was no use. They were everywhere. It was agonizing. He became desperate to make it stop. On the ground in front of him he found a sharp broken piece of glass. He crawled toward the glass. He grabbed it a cluched it in his hand. He closed his eyes and raised the sharp glass high with the intention of ending it all. To make it end. To be with her. "STOP" a loud voice demanded. All other voices went silent. Jack's eyes opened. There was no one. "You made a promise... remember?" The voice said. It was the voice of a girl. Jack looked into the darkness of the sky. "W-who are you?" He asked the night. "I'm not sure... Can you tell me who you are? The voice asked. "I-I'm Jack. Jack Winters." He replied. She giggled. "Winter...ironic. Can you tell me where I am?" Jack looked around him yet saw nobody. "I don't know... you tell me." He said. "Interesting... I appear to be in your brain..." the voice said. Then Jack remembered the parasite that Brain Drain had put in his neck. "Parasite? That sounds about right..." the voice said directly voicing Jack's thoughts. How did she- "Our minds seem to be one." She interrupted his thoughts. "I remember... a girl...and a dragon?" She said and suddenly a near perfect replica of Leviathan faced him. The only difference was that he was blue and see through. "How... how did you do that? Is that... ice?" Jack asked astonished. The voice mentally snapped her fingers. "Oh right. I can manipulate Dihydrogen Monoxide in it's most stable form." Jack tried to comprehend what she just said. "Ice. I control ice. Well... we control ice." She said. How was that even possible? Jack thought looking at his hands again. No wonder he was so cold. "What's your name?" Jack asked her. She took a moment to think. "I remember... Gelum. I don't like that name very much." She said. Jack thought for a moment. "Then how about Salacia?" He asked reaching out to the dragon sculpture. "I love it." The dragon said nuzzling into his hand with perfect anatomy. "Wait I remember something else..." she said and in an instant Jack was faced with his beloved again. Squigly...


End file.
